


Audrey and the glory holes

by Imasuky



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Glory Hole, Multi, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Audrey wants some quick cash so takes a job Jessie suggested..sucking off random guys.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Audrey and the glory holes

Audrey sat down in the booth flicking her hair back, she was naked and looked ahead with an annoyed frown. 

“Alright perverts get your dicks out.” she said looking from side to side, each wall was a mirror with a hole in the middle. She could hear the sound of rustling clothes from the other side. Two way mirrors. The men could see her but all she could see was the cocks when they pushed them through. 

She rolled her eyes waiting, she had needed some quick cash and Jessie had convinced her that doing a little work at this place would be good. She just had to jerk off and suck a few guys and she’d make about three hundred dollars.

The first cock came sliding through on her left, it was average sized and only half hard.

Reaching up she grabbed it softly starting to stroke and tease the tip with her thumb.

“Not bad.” she said as she felt the cock starting to twitch and stiffen in her grip. She didn’t hate this, not like she hadn’t given a few handjobs to get out of doing school work.

A cock popped in on the other side, it was a long thick black cock with some raised veins.

“Damn!” was all she could say as she leaned in and sniffed it, the tip was a little wet with precum already, the strong manly smell almost made her a little dizzy.

“Oh..yeah.” she said kissing the tip as she kept stroking the other shaft with her hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty as well.” she said to the white dick as she took hold of the bigger one.

Her hand was just barely able to fully wrap around the shaft.

Pumping them both she could feel her pussy starting to get a little wet.

Leaning over to the white guy she kissed the tip and right away there was a spurt of hot thick cum right into her mouth. Pulling back in surprise she got most of it on her face, it spattered right against the bridge of her nose and dripped down her chin.

“Well shame that you couldn’t hold out longer.” Audrey said with a smirk “But the rules say once you pop I stop.”

The rules had been clear about that, it was to ensure that more customers could get in.

After a few moments the dick slid out and now left with just one to focus on she looked up “Just you and me for now big boy.” she said wiping the jizz off her face as she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the thick head of the prick, it was just at the limit of what her mouth could take.

Using one hand she pumped the base as she rolled her tongue in a circle around the cockhead and slowly worked her way down. As she did she let her free hand go to her pussy and started to rub herself. She was pretty wet by now, sucking dick always got her hot.

Pinching her clit between her thumb and forefinger she started to rub it between them, it made her moan loudly. Something her client seemed to enjoy as he twitched in her mouth.

Even though she couldn’t see him, Audrey looked up, she knew most guys loved to see a girl looking up as he got sucked off.

(I hope he’s hot, I mean I knew that I might end up having to suck off some uggo nerds but the cash is worth it.) she thought as she gagged a little, taking the dick a bit too deep.

(Though unless he’s just some gross fat ass a cock like this is good enough to make up for it..and if they are paying for this they should have some cash..I wonder if I should look into getting a real sugar daddy?) 

As she thought she slipped her fingers into her pussy and started to pump them, building up speed as she pushed them in deeper.

Moaning as she stroked and sucked the man she felt him twitching. He was close to cumming.

Pulling back she kept pumping her hand “You want to cum on my face or in my mouth. Knock once for a facial twice for me to swallow.” she said. Normally she hated both but she knew that she’d probably get a little tip for it, the place had an odd little set up for that kind of stuff.

There were two knocks.

“Alright then, give me a nice thick load.” she said opening her mouth wide, resting the end of his cock right on her tongue as she jerked him hard and fast.

She panted heavily as she jerked him, her fingers working fast and deep in her cunt. She was getting pretty close to cumming herself.

There was a grunt from the other side and seconds later the first load was unloaded right into the back of her throat, fighting the urge to gag from the sheer volume she kept pumping him, a few more thick spurts shot out, it started to overflow her mouth and dribble down. As she gulped it down, the salty bitter jizz sliding down her throat as she fingered herself more intensely she came. 

Moaning and shuddering she moaned and panted, opening her mouth to show the client that she had drunk it all down.

He pulled out a few moments later.

It wasn’t long before two new cocks came through, both were pretty average, which after that one was disappointing but she grabbed them and jerked them at the same time.

“Mmm, you are really hard.” she said to one “I take it you like what you see?” she asked, leaning over to start sucking it. She swapped over to the other giving it the same treatment. Moving back and forth she could tell that both men were about to cum at the same time.

“Hey since you are both about to blow you ok with just doing it wherever?” she asked.

There was one knock from each side.

“Good boys.” she said pumping them harder and faster.

At nearly the same time both came, cum splattering her from both sides some hitting her face the rest covering her chest.

(Fuck I hope none got in my hair.) she thought to herself as the two men left only to have two more replace them right away.

“Oh, looks like I’m popular.” she mused as she grabbed them starting up again, her pussy was getting pretty hot again as the pungent smell and taste of so much jizz was starting to get to her.

She let got of them for a second.

“Just let me grab this.” she said reaching for a bin under her seat that had some toys in it. Grabbing a vibtrator she slipped it into herself and turned it up to its highest setting moaning.

“Fuck..oh..you guys enjoy it.” she said going back to sucking and jerking.

One wanted her to swallow the other wanted to give her a facial.

By the time the alarm went off to let her know that her shift was over Audrey had sucked and jerked nearly thirty guys. Her entire body was covered in jizz and she could feel it sloshing heavily in her belly as it dried to her skin.

“Uggh..I’m going to have to really scrub to get the smell off.” she said gagging as she sniffed herself. 

Getting out of the booth she was greeted by Jessie.

“Damn girl..looks like you had a great first day.” the older woman said looking at her over “Showers are over there and you can pick up your pay on your way out.” 

“Thanks.” Audrey said as Jessie entered the booth not waiting for it to be cleaned out.

“Ah, I love that stink!” she heard the woman say.

(I hope I don’t end up like that skank.) Audry thought as she headed to clean up.


End file.
